Mistaken Handshake
by nightwing4164
Summary: "Come Miss Hale, let us part friends despite our differences. If we become more familiar with each other's traditions, we may learn to be more tolerant, I think." He held out his hand to shake here's but she turned aside to let him pass... What should have happened a day of so later. Standard disclaimer. beginning dialogue from the book.


A/N It's a bit short with a bit of fluff. Standard disclaimer. I don't own North and South no matter how much I wish I did. oneshot

"...so, Miss Hale, I do not think that I was especially blessed with good fortune or luck..." He finished, looking back at Margaret but she lowered her eyes to avoid looking at him.

"I have outstayed my welcome." Mr. Thornton said shortly and stood to take his leave. Mr. Hale stood as well with a flurried motion.

"Oh..no, John..." Mr. Thornton turned to Margaret who was also standing.

"Come Miss Hale, let us part friends despite our differences. If we become more familiar with each other's traditions, we may learn to be more tolerant, I think." He held out his hand to shake here's but she turned aside to let him pass, realizing too late her mistake. Mr. Thornton clenched his fist and lowered hand. He walks passed Margaret with Mr. Hale.  
>"I'll see myself out." Mr. Thornton nodded to Mr. Hale and let.<p>

"Please, please come again, John." Mr. Hale called after him. He then turned back to Margaret.  
>"Margaret! The handshake is used up here in all forms of society... I think you gave Mr. Thornton real offence by refusing to take his hand." He admonished.<p>

"I'm sorry Father... I'm sorry I am so slow to learn the rules of civility in Milton... but I am tired... I have spent the whole day washing curtains so that Mr Thornton should feel at home..." Margaret sank tiredly onto the sofa. "So please... excuse me if I misunderstood the handshake... I'm sure in London, a gentleman would never expect a lady to take his hand like that... all unexpectedly." Margaret explained in a tired voice. Mrs. Hale nodded at her sympathetically.

Margaret pulled her shawl tighter around her and turned onto the main street, her basket being now empty. She hurried in between the bustle people, determined to get home quickly to help Dixon. She crossed the street to turn into another when she nearly walked into someone and she stopped abruptly. Margaret looked up to see Mr. Thornton.

"Mr. Thornton," she said, surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Miss Hale." He tilted his hat to her and turned stiffly to walk away.

"Mr. Thornton, please," she reached out a hand and gently touched his arm. He paused and turned to face her again. His face was hard. Margaret paused, not sure how to continue.

"Things are different here than in the south..." she started and Mr. Thornton scowled slightly.

"I am already aware of Milton's deficiency compared to the wonderments of the south," he replied in a clipped tone.

"No, no," Margaret said hurriedly. "That is not what I meant. It's just that the handshake is not used as it is here. A gentleman would not proffer his hand unexpectedly to a woman," Margaret tried to explain.

"I know that you do not think me a gentleman," Mr. Thornton said scowling. "So if you will excuse me." He said and turned again but Margaret's voice stopped him.

"It appears that whatever I say is taken wrongly here," she said in a quiet voice, not expecting him to hear. He looked at her then, her eyes downcast with a defeated look on her face.

"Miss Hale," he said without knowing what to say. She looked up at him.

"Yes, Mr. Thornton?" He still did not know what to say. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk with people bustling around them. He then did the only thing he could think of. He held out his hand to her. Immediately he was rewarded with a small but real smile. She took his hand in both of hers.

"I am learning Milton ways, Mr. Thornton, if a bit slowly." Their hands dropped and Mr. Thornton tipped his hat to here again with a small smile. Some gentleman came up to them and started talking to Mr. Thornton about the mill so Margaret turned into the street and continued home, a small smile still on her face.

If she had looked back at Mr. Thornton she would have seen him watching her go, only half paying attention to the man beside him.


End file.
